The Tail of Two Were-wolves
by kitty2256
Summary: Two best friends, Clara and Daniel, live together away from the other packs, but when Daniel expresses his secret love for her, will she still want to be friends?


CHAPTER 1:

**Carla's POV**

"Yes!" she howled triumphantly, hopping down off the chair, holding her favourite flavour of noodles in the air. "I found some! You know, Daniel, we should really go to the grocery store and buy some more food; we can't always live off deer, even as wolves!"

Daniel and Clara were werewolves, they didn't talk with the others as much, but helped them from time to time.

"Carla! You know it is a long drive to get to La Push, and it _is_ easier as wolves!" he said, complaining.

"I know, but _please..._!" she begged.

"Fine..." he agreed.

"YAY! Thanks Dan!"

He blushed when she hugged him, but she pretended not to notice.

**Daniel's POV**

They drove to the grocery store. Daniel thought about the hug. It meant so much to Daniel, but he knew it meant so little to Carla.

If Carla's head had been a bit higher, he would have kissed her. That way he wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore.

He looked at Carla, her long reddish-brown hair waving in the wind coming in through the window. It was so pretty, her hair. She turned, and he quickly looked away.

They arrived at the store. "I'm going to get milk, cereal, and bread. You can go find your noodles. Meet me back here after, and be careful!" he called after her.

He went down the shelf, grabbing the items, and met her back at the checkout counter. "That will be $16.87." the cashier said. They paid, and left.

CHAPTER 2:

**Carla's POV**

They where driving back to the house when Daniel spoke: "I was thinking... Do you want to go on holiday to Montana?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure!", she replied, "Why so nervous?"

"It's nothing," he said mischievously.

"Okay then..." she replied, "When will we leave?"

"This weekend," he said.

"OK! I'll pack tonight if we're leaving tomorrow".

"Good. I'll get petrol on the way."

They got home and started to pack.

**Daniel's POV**

Daniel was packing his stuff when Clara came in. He quickly shoved the small box into his suitcase, the words 'J. Jewellers' disappearing under the pile of clothes.

"What's up?" she asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

Grabbing the car keys, they got in the car and drove to Montana.

CHAPTER 3:

**Clara's POV**

When they arrived at the hotel, they were very tired, and after eating a nice dinner, they went to bed.

The next morning, they went down to breakfast, and had a delicious meal of egg, toast, and bacon. They then decided to go and explore the city.

"Why don't we go to that old historic bridge we saw on the way here? It looked like a nice place to have a picnic," she suggested.

"Okay!" Dan agreed, a smile on his face, "I'll grab the food if you grab the blankets."

"Sure!" she said.

They went to the bridge after getting directions from the receptionist. They had a nice picnic, and were packing up when Daniel stopped her.

"Clara? I don't know if you'll want to be my friend afterwards, but I have to ask... Are we more than friends?"

"Kind of... I guess..."

"Then Clara..." he whispered as he got down onto one knee, " I- I love you Clara, with all my heart. I know you probably don't feel the same, but... Clara, will you marry me?"

Carla was shocked, she knew he liked her but not this much!

"Uh..." she said dumbly.

Daniel's face fell. "Oh... I understand... I came on too fast. I probably should have asked if you wanted to date first, and even before that, asked if you liked me at all! I'm so sorry!"

"No... It's okay, I just wasn't expecting this. It is true, I love you as well, just not enough to _marry_ you, not yet, at least. However, I _am_ okay with dating for awhile, and in a few months, propose again, and I'll bet you I will say yes!"

"Okay!" his face brightened a lot, "Sure!"

And before she could do anything, he stood up, walked over to her, and kissed her! It was a passionate one, and she enjoyed it! She had never been kissed before, and it was nice. It sent warmth through her, and made her feel all tingly inside.

"Thank you," she breathed, "That was my first kiss, and it was wonderful!"

"Your first kiss? I thought that someone as wonderful as you would have been kissed before!" he said, teasing her gently.

"Well no... I haven't..." she said, embarrassed, "I have no experience with kissing. Would you love me more if I did?"

"That's absurd! I love you no matter what! I don't care how much 'experience' you have!" he said, shocked.

"Okay. Let's go back to the hotel!" she replied.

"Sure!"

CHAPTER 4:

**Daniel's POV**

As they got back to the hotel, Daniel was so happy that she had kind of agreed. He was still lightheaded from the kiss, and by the looks of it so was Carla.

They stayed there one more night, and left Montana the next day, heading home.

A few days after they got back they went out on their first date. All they did was go to a semi-posh restaurant, and ate like they would never see food again, but both of them agreed it was perfect.

They continued to date for awhile, and broke up once due to the fact that Clara was kissed by another guy against her will, and Dan thought she started it. But got back together a few days afterwards, missing each other terribly.

**Clara's POV**

One day, when Dan was relaxing on the couch with her like they usually did once the chores were done, she murmured a quiet "Yes."

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked, not quite hearing her.

"I said yes."

"To what?" he asked again, perplexed.

"Daniel Frank. I will marry you!" she said happily.

"Thank you!" he said, overjoyed. "But allow me to do it formally. Clara Jones, I love you with all my mind and soul, you will and already have my heart forever, so I'm asking you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will!" she said.

"Wonderful! We should start thinking about wedding plans! Do you want a small wedding or a big wedding?" he said.

"I think I want a small one, just the other packs and our parents," she replied.

"Okay!" Dan agreed.

CHAPTER 5:

**Daniel's POV**

The wedding day was amazing! I watched my beautiful Clara walk down the aisle, her long, white, satin dress trailing behind her, our parents smiling with pride.

I had chosen Jacob to be my best man, and he gave us the rings when needed. We said our vows, then the priest spoke: "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" I kissed her and everyone cheered.

And the rest were the best years of my life.

**EPILOGUE:**

I looked at the picture of my parents on the nightstand that I shared with the five other boys of the orphanage. Looking at it made me sad, reminding me of the day we got the news, the news that they had died. Mr. Frank and Mrs. Frank had died in a car accident on the way back from their vacation. They had left him with his aunt for the weekend and wanted to go back to Montana, where apparently his Dad first proposed to his Mum. But they were hit by a truck, completely crushed. His aunt didn't have enough money for them both, so she enrolled him in an orphanage and visited him daily, every day to be exact, no matter how busy she was. But he still cried, and was still sad.

A few years later, when he was fourteen, he received a letter. He read it, and fainted in shock. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Frank,_

_I have good news, your parents are alive! It turns out they survived, but no one knows exactly how. We have found evidence of DNA, and hair samples that belong to them; they are quite recent. Please do not take this as a joke, we have sent some hair samples and a DNA scanner for you to see for yourself._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mike Arvay _

_Head of the Detective Agency_

When he awoke, the owner/caretaker of the orphanage was looking down at him. "You okay, lad?" he asked. The boy nodded.

"Good! Now why'd you faint?" the owner enquired.

With shaking hands, the boy handed the man the letter. "I see..." the man said, "Now, what are you going to do? You could track them down, or you could stay here. I am okay with either."

"I think I will track them down!" he declared.

"That's the spirit my boy, go find your parents!" he said helpfully. "You will find them!"

He rushed up stairs and grabbed a change of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, his flashlight, and a few other necessities. He shoved them in a bag, and went downstairs again, grabbing the letter as he went.

"I have found a map for you to use!" the owner called.

"It's okay! I won't need it!" he said back.

"Aright then, if you say so..." the owner replied.

"BYE!" the boy yelled back behind him as he walked away, "Thanks for everything!"

He walked into the forest, phased, and ran off into the wild. _Looking for my parents,_ he thought. _The parents of Will Frank..._


End file.
